He Imprinted on YOU?
by Katieangelove
Summary: Chiann cant quite understand what is going on with her twin brother Quil until she runs into Paul on the beach.


**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT OR THE CHARACTERS METIONED IN THE STORY! STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE BRAIN BEHIND THIS GENIUS IDEA!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**He imprinted on you? No way! Seriously!**

"Get out!" I screamed at my brother, Quil, shoving at his chest to push him out but not succeeding.

He just stood there grinning like the brainless idiot he had become.

"Quil" I said dangerously. "Get out! Now!"

I never used to argue and fight with my brother like this, he used to have an open invite into my room but that was before he joined that… that cult of Sam Uley's. Now he was nothing more than someone to be ashamed of, he was bunking school, sneaking out to nature-knows-where in the middle of the night, he had cut his long beautiful hair off and had got a tattoo. I hated what that cult had done to my brother but I wasn't one to show my feelings so no one but my boyfriend, Jacob, knew how I felt.

I shoved at Quil's chest again, he still didn't move. I sighed and danced around him, if he wouldn't get out, I would.

"Where are you off to Chianne?" he asked friendly.

"I'm going someplace you aren't." I answered sharply as I grabbed my purse and ran out of the house. I walked down the road to the big oak tree which Jacob and I liked to call "our tree" and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello beautiful." Jacob picked up on the first ring.

I smiled inwardly. "Hey, what are you up to?"

"I'm actually standing on your front porch, where are you?" he answered calmly.

"By our tree. Quil's home." That was explanation enough, you see, Quil and Jacob had been best friends (that's actually how I met Jacob) but after Quil went 'bad', Jacob just stopped hanging out with him and started dating me.

Quil and I were twins, best friends until he went bad that is.

"I'm on my way." I heard Jacob sigh before he put the phone down.

I climbed up to the highest branch of the tree and thought while I waited for Jacob. Mom had been stressed for several months now. My father had died six months ago and instead of helping mom, Quil made it worse for everyone. Mom tries to act strong for me but I can see past that, I hear her crying at night. I do everything I can to help at home, like making dinner and working at the local bookshop to earn some money to help pay for things but I still missed my father, he always had the answers, no matter what the problem was or how busy he was, he always had time for Quil and I when we needed help to work out our problems. My dad died of cancer two days before Quil and I turned sixteen, it was hard on Quil and me but we stuck together, until two months ago, when Quil changed completely. If my father were still alive, he would know what to do.

I felt Jacob's strong hand on my leg; I leaned into his embrace and sniffed his long dark hair, it always smelt so good. Jacob put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. It was then that I realised I was crying.

"What did he do to you?" he asked furiously.

"Nothing. You know he never would even though he's turned into… that." I whispered

Jacob pulled me into a tighter embrace. "Why are you crying then?"

I pulled myself out of his grasp. "I was thinking about my father "

"Oh" Jacob mouthed. He knew it was a touchy subject.

After ten minutes of silence and I was sure that my tears were history, I took hold of Jacob's hand; he looked up at me and smiled his cheeky Jacob grin. He leaned in and kissed my head. He pulled away and then leaned in again, this time more slowly; I waited for the kiss but instead got:

"Race you to the bottom"

I burst out laughing and slapped his knee. "I'm wearing a dress you toffee! Help me down"

"How did you get up here in the first place?"

I laughed again, "I ask myself that every time we are up here"

Jacob took my hand and helped me down.

Jacob and I walked toward my house hand-in-hand. I opened the door quietly and held one finger to my lips. I didn't know if Quil was home and if he was I didn't want him to know I was. We creeped upstairs and I peeped into Quil's room, he was passed out on the bed, my heart strings pulled, and he looked like the Quil I used to know. I closed his door quietly and pushed my door open. I let Jacob in and closed the door quickly as my phone rang, it was my mom.

"Hi mom." I answered

"Chianne honey, is Jacob with you?" she panicked

I looked over at Jacob who motioned for me to sit next to him. "Yes mom, why?"

"Have you seen Quil?"

"He's on his bed mom. What's happening?" I put my head against Jacob's chest as he pulled me down to lie with him.

She sighed, was it relief? I don't know. "Please wake Quil up and beg him to tell you what's going on! I just saw Sam Uley with a bunch of wolves!"

I rolled my eyes, big surprise there. "Alright but what does Jacob have to do with this?"

My mom laughed. "His dad just wanted to know."

"Ok, bye mom." I put the phone down and kissed Jacob's cheek as Quil opened the door.

I sat up next to Jacob as Quil stood in my doorway, he was staring at Jacob and it freaked me out.

"Quil. What are you doing? Mom just saw Sam with wolves; please tell me what's happening."

Quil shook his head. "I can't but tell mom I won't be here for dinner ok? I will be at Embry's place."

"Embry's apart of this too!" I half yelled looking at Jacob who nodded his head and Quil who muttered "It's none of your business."

I jerked my hand out of Jacob's and stood in front of Quil who towered over me. "Of course it's my business! First my own twin and now my best friend! This crap has been going on far too long!"

Quil pulled me into a hug, this was the first time since my father's death he had seen me show emotion. I was too angry to cry but I hugged him back as I shook my head. He had grown so much and had really filled out.

"Please don't go Quil. Please, daddy wouldn't want it like this" I pleaded

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I wish I could tell you but I'm not allowed to. I hope that soon you will know."

My heart broke when he called me Chi-Chi. He kissed the top of my head and left.

I turned and smiled at Jacob, somehow I knew everything would be fine. "Lunch? Pizza, grilled cheese or burgers." I already knew the answer.

"Burgers!" Jacob and I said together.

"No!" I giggled. "Jacob! Stop! No! That's… ah! Stop!"

Jacob was tickling me as we lay on my bed after lunch.

I jumped off my bed and ran into the bathroom laughing but Jacob was faster, he ran in after me laughing. He tickled me again as I started pulling away. I squealed and jumped into the shower, sinking down in the corner. He followed me in.

"Jacob!" I squealed again through hysterical laughter. He stood and as he did so, pushed the tap up, turning it on.

I laughed. "Oh my gosh! We're getting wet! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

He laughed and pulled me up to him. I smiled as he shook his hair and splashed water everywhere. I looked down as I turned the tap off and brushed my waist-length hair out of my face. I looked up and Jacob pulled me into an intimate kiss.

We were still standing in the shower when I heard my mom call my name from downstairs.

"Be down in a second!" I called back, I handed Jacob an old towel "Clean".

I ran into my room, pulled on dry clothes, ran a comb through my wet hair and checked the time before running downstairs, my mom was home early.

My mom was in the kitchen. "Heya mom!"

She turned and looked at me. "My goodness Chianne! Why is your hair so wet? Where's Jacob?"

I smiled. "Jacob and I had a bit of an accident, he's upstairs cleaning up."

"What accident?" she asked suspiciously.

"A wet one." I laughed. "Don't worry mom. You raised me right."

She nodded. "Where's Quil?"

I sighed. "He is at Embry's house. Embry is one of them now too."

"Oh." I saw sadness in her eyes yet she smiled. "Go help Jacob."

"Goodnight J. I love you." I whispered in Jacob's ear before he left my house.

He kissed my cheek. "I love you too Chianne."

I closed the door and smiled to myself as I walked into the kitchen, turned the radio on and started washing dishes.

My mom walked in a while later and sighed, "I know you're itching to find out what's going on with Embry, so run along, I'll finish up here. "

I smiled and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom. I won't be long."

"Keep safe." She called as I ran out of the house.

"Always do!" I called back, closing the door behind me.

Embry stayed just on the other side of the beach. He lived with his mom, dad and older sister Cahn.

A wind came up and whipped sand around my legs, I knew I should have put my jeans on; I pulled my hoodie tighter around me and ran across the sand.

I hated being on the beach alone, especially at night. The wind picked up and I stumbled over few rocks, I thought I was going to fall but a pair of rather large and strong hands caught me in mid-air.

"Easy there." I heard the owner of the hands say softly.

I straightened myself up and looked up at a boy I recognised from school; he was a senior, Paul. He had also joined that cult and so I didn't pay much attention to him now. I realised he still had a hand on my elbow and it was burning me, I jerked my arm away from him.

"Uhm, thanks for catching me." I muttered and turned to walk away but Paul grabbed my arm again. This upset me, I was a very independent person and hated being touched when I didn't want to be or need to be. "Seriously dude! What do you want? A treat for catching me. I said thanks now if you would excuse me."

"So amazingly beautiful." He murmured.

Was this guy drunk? What the hell? My hair whipped around my face and I pulled it back into a loose pony-tail. "Uhm. Ok, I have to get somewhere." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started walking away.

"Wait!" Paul called after me.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "What?"

"You're Chianne Atera right? Quil's sister."

"No hey, I just felt like looking like a random teenage boy. What does it matter to you?" I looked up into his eyes and suddenly it wasn't gravity holding me to the earth. It was Paul, I shook my head. Was I going insane? I looked up at him again.

"I think I just imprinted." He whispered.

I looked down at my feet and sighed, "You just what?"

Paul was about to answer but suddenly I heard more than one voice calling his name, I straightened up, I hadn't realised we had been standing so close. Paul took my hand, it didn't feel wrong, and I tingled, like I would when Jacob took my hand.

"Over here!" Paul called

The first in sight was Quil followed by Sam, Embry, and Jared and… I blinked. Holy crap! Jacob was one of them too. I felt the urge to let go of Paul's hand but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Chianne?" Quil asked

I rolled my eyes. "No hey, the Tooth fairy."

Quil gave me a hug but I only used one arm as I didn't let go of Paul's hand.

"Hey, what's up with…? "He cut off when he saw Paul and my fingers intertwined

"Paul, please tell me you didn't…"

Paul shrugged. "It just happened."

Suddenly Jacob was in front of Paul, shaking. "How dare you imprint on **my** girlfriend?"

I let go of Paul's hand and put bothmy hands on Jacob's chest. "Jacob, please. Don't get mad."

Jared laughed, "You've really done it this time Paul."

Paul took my hands off of Jacob's chest and I could feel he was shaking. I looked up at him with fear and then looked at Quil. "C'mon now." I half whispered out of fear, "No fighting."

Jacob looked up at me and back at Paul.

"Chianne move!" I heard Embry yell as Quil pushed me out of the way. I landed just in time to see both Paul and Jacob disappear and be replaced by gigantic wolves.

I screamed and ran up the sand dune to Embry. Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the sand when I reached the top.

"What have you done to them!" I shrieked.

Embry took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Do you remember the Quileutte legends my granddad used to tell us?"

I nodded toward the two wolves who were growling at each other now. "You're telling me they're true?"

This time it was Sam who spoke, "Yes but it's a secret no one can know."

I nodded. "I figured that much. Please tell me some more."

I gave Emily, Sam's fiancée, a hug. "Thanks for the hot chocolate."

She smiled. 'I remember the first time I saw Sam shift into a wolf. I almost died."

I laughed as I sat on Paul's lap, he held me tightly and I turned to Jacob. "When did you join the pack? And I'm really sorry about all this."

He shrugged. "NO biggie and I joined like two hours go."

I thought about it for a while. "When you left my house?"

"Exactly then. Sam was waiting for me at our tree." He grinned

Quil and Paul walked me home. I pushed Quil, "Are you sleeping at home tonight?"

Paul let out a breath as Quil said "I think so, I kind of miss mom hey."

We got to our front door and Quil ran onside. I stood on the top step but was still shorter than Paul who was on the third step. I draped my arms around his neck.

"So how do you feel?" he whispered as he pulled the elastic out of my hair and it fell around us.

I smiled. "Tired yet happy."

He laughed. "It's funny how you hardly know someone and the next minute they are your world."

I pushed my hair behind my shoulder. "Funny it is."

He pulled me up to him and kissed my lips softly.

I blushed as we pulled apart and gave him a hug. "Good night my wolf"

"Good night queen of my heart"

I giggled and closed the front door as he took off into the woods.

"Quite a night hey?" Quil asked from behind me.

I jumped and looked at him. "This is your fault."

He pulled me into a hug. "You know you love me Chi-Chi."

I was walking to school the next morning with my best friend, Suzanna. She laughed as I skipped ahead to Paul's gate as we approached it.

"How do you know Paul?" she asked

I smiled. "My brother knows him."

I rang the doorbell and Kim; Paul's cousin answered the door.

"Hi Chianne!" she smiled.

"Hey Kim, is Paul home?"

"Yeah but he's asleep." She said softly

"Oh well tell him I said…" I was cut off by Paul's voice.

"I'm up! I'm awake! Don't let her leave! I'm awake!" he was saying as he appeared in the front door and winked at me.

Suzanna looked at her watch. "Well, Jared is meeting me outside of school so I will see you there."

I smiled. The fact that Jared had imprinted on her made this whole thing one hell of a lot easier, even though I hadn't told her anything yet.

"Morning my lovely." Paul smiled pulling me into a hug

"Good morning." I laughed. "You didn't have to get up just for me."

"I did!" he smiled, putting his arm around my waist.

I laughed. "Walk me to school?"

He took my hand, "Of course I will"

"So what happened last night after I left?" he asked carefully. I knew he was talking about Quil.

I sighed "Nothing, my mom was just really happy to see him again so I got to sit in my room and do some thinking."

He nodded "I see. Well at least you have Suzanna to help you out and of course, don't forget Quil and me."

I smiled weakly, "Yeah."

He stopped in his tracks, pulling me to a halt with him. He was staring at me.

"What?" I scratched my neck nervously

He kept staring at me without responding.

"Paul? What's wrong?"

He straightened up. "Sam needs me."

"Vampires?" I guessed. Sam had explained that there were vampires in Forks who were causing a lot of trouble and the wolves protected people from vampires.

Jared ran up then. "Yo Paul! Emergency in the woods!"

"I sensed it." Paul replied nonchantly.

I squeezed his hand. "Go. I can walk the rest of the way."

Paul pulled me into a hug and I felt him twist my hair in his fingers. "Be safe Chi." He whispered

What was up with everyone saying that? We lived on the damn Quileutte reservation for crying out loud!

"I always am and always will be." I replied with a sigh. "Now go kick some vampire butt!"

Jared and Paul took off into the woods and with a sigh I turned and carried on my way to school. It was going to be a long day…

"Chianne! Hey Chianne! Oh my word!" Suzanna hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" I protested. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been calling you for the past, oh I don't know, ten minutes! What's up? You're in another world today."

I shrugged, "I'm thinking. I need to tell you something."

He eyes grew big. "You're pregnant!"

I put my hand over her mouth. 'Shut up! No I'm not pregnant. It's about Paul…"

She nodded quickly.

"Well, Paul, uh. He imprinted on me last night."

"Oh my gawsh!" she squealed. "He imprinted on you?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"NO way!" she gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "Way."

"Seriously." She asked.

I sighed. "Seriously." That was one thing about Suzanna; she always reacted like this when you told her something big.

"Oh my gawsh! That's so cool! Now you can come to counsel meetings! The next one is… oh! Tonight! Hey! How about you come over t six? It starts at six thirty at Sam's house. Jared will meet us at my house." She frowned. "Unless you want to go with Paul, and… oh my word! I'm rambling again! I'm sorry I'm just really happy that Emily and I have someone else to our 'wolf girl gang'. You are going to love it!"

I smiled. "Breathe Suz. I'm going with Paul and Quil tonight but hey, the next meeting we can go together."

Suzanna gave me a hug. "This is so cool!"

I shook my head as I laughed. "Yeah yeah."

I put on some lip glass before tying my hair back into a high pony tail. I ran downstairs and wrote my mom a note:

"Stew's in the fridge.

Going out with Quil.

Be home after nine.

You."

I pulled my favourite hoodie on and smiled to myself. I jumped onto the counter and played with my long hair, twisting it around my fingers, plaiting it and humming to myself.

"Hello Chianne! Are you ready to go?" Quil said from his spot in the doorway.

I jumped and laughed. "You scared me." Before saying taking a deep breath and nodding as I jumped off of the counter and turned out the light. I locked the door and slipped it under the pot plant next to the door.

I climbed into the car next to Paul, Quil was driving and Embry was in the passenger seat. I squeezed Embry's shoulder as a greeting before turning to Paul.

I smiled and kissed him in the cheek. "I'm glad to see you are in one piece."

He smiled as he took my hand. "I missed you today."

Quil snorted. "We didn't hear the end of it today. Chi-Chi my twin, I officially know the smell of your hair, how soft your skin is and how beautiful you are."

I looked at Paul who blushed scarlet under his russet skin.

I brushed my finger along his cheek and then grabbed Quil's ear. "You're just jealous!"

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME IF I SHOULD ADD MORE TO THE STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
